The present invention relates generally to devices for maintaining a desired positioning of objects through magnetic forces, including but not limited to a user's arms, hands or limbs. The present invention also generally relates to training and/or support aids for sporting activities, including baseball, softball, football, basketball, golf and the like. In particular, the present invention can relate to a baseball/softball training device for assisting a user in the proper hand positioning while catching a ball or fielding a ground ball.
When catching a baseball or softball, coaches teach players to use both hands and catch the ball with their throwing hand next to their glove. Similarly, when fielding a ground ball in baseball and softball, coaches teach players to place their throwing hand just above the open glove in order to assist in fielding the ball and reduce the amount of time it takes to field, transfer and throw the ball. However, some players, especially younger players, have an instinctive tendency to position their throwing hand away from their glove when catching a ball or fielding a ground ball. In recognition of this problem, coaches and trainers have used devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,285, that require players to position their hands near one another. However, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,285 and similar devices do not allow for the player to separate their hands after catching of fielding the ball and must be repositioned between each repetition. As a result, these devices cannot be effectively and efficiently used. Accordingly, a need exists for a device that can maintain a user's hands in a desired position and allow the user to effectively and efficiently separate and reposition their hands in the desired position.